1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to emulsions such as which contain alcohol and mineral oil and in particular to a method of mixing.
2. Prior Art
Use of emulsifying agents to obtain homogenous mixtures of otherwise separable liquids in a mixture is well known. U.S. Pat. No. 1,109,119 to Ellis teaches the use of soap solution for emulsifying pine oil and water. Badertscher in U.S. Pat. No. 1,938,752 also teaches the use of soap as an emulsifier to emulsify pine oil and alcohol. Neither of these patents, however, teach a method emulsifying mineral oil and alcohol -- oil and alcohol being components of lotions such as sun lotions.
Mineral oil and alcohol usually separate and, unless well mixed by virorous shaking immedately before being applied to a surface, non-uniform application can result. Thus where a sun tan lotion containing mineral oil and alcohol is used an uneven tan is likely to result and, what can be more serious some areas are inadequately protected so as to become burnt -- perhaps badly.